Before the Twilight
by The little Cullen
Summary: Porque la historia no comienza con la llegada de Bella a Forks, ellos ya habían vivido, ya eran una familia y tenían sus propias historias.
1. Alone

_Hola_

_Antes que nada... pasense por el foro El lobo, la oveja y el león y voten por los retos.. realmente hay muy buenos fics..._

_I Don´t own Twilight but Edward owns me completly_

**

* * *

**

Alone

Tic, tac, tac,

Tic, tac, tac,

Puede sentir la lluvia en su espalda, su cabello y sus ropas mojadas. Caminar _solo_ en la lluvia no es nada nuevo para él, cuando se tiene casi 100 años nada es nuevo para él.

Ve a la gente pasar con sus impermeables, y a parejas resguardadas por sus paraguas. Y ante eso, no puede evitar sentirse _solo_, tal vez no completamente, tenía a su familia, pero no había nadie que lo llenara, nadie que cuando saliera de la casa contará los segundos para que él regresara a ella.

Estaba incompleto, porque nunca hay un él sin una ella. Todo viene en parejas. Y él era distinto, diferente.

_Solo_.

Tic, tac, tac,

Odia llegar a casa y escuchar los pensamientos de sus hermanos y sus padres preocupándose por él, que no tuviera una pareja, él siempre les respondía que no necesitaba una, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que no era cierto y que no les podía engañar.

_Solo_.

Cuando las parejas salían para celebrar su amor, el se quedaba en casa, con su piano componiendo, para él, para _nadie_, nunca encontraría un corazón a quien con cada nota le contaría sus recuerdos, miedos, sentimientos y pensamientos.

_Solo. Siempre solo_.

El ruido de sus zapatos contra los charcos de agua, creaban un eco para ambientar su bien melancólica caminata. Hasta que.

Una imagen lo llena, una chica de cabello chocolate, sonrisa de ángel, se va acercando a él y exclama: _Te amo._

Se puede ver a si mismo , más _feliz_, radiante, y no por el hecho de estar bajo el sol, sino es algo _distinto. _

Tan rápido como llego, se va, un alucinación, solo era una simple alucinación, él sabe que un monstruo sin alma como él nunca podrá encontrar alguien que lo ame.

Pero él sabe que algo a cambiado, algo en él esta creciendo, tal vez la _esperanza_ de encontrar alguien para él.

A su _alma gemela_.

* * *

_Bueno esto será una serie de viñetas acerca de los personajes de Crepúsculo antes de la llegada de Bella a Forks..._

_Cualquier comentario, critica o un sexy-Edward que quieran mandar con el botoncio de **Go** se las arreglan. Todos los comments serán agradecidos en horario "nocturno" por cualquiera o TODOS los sig personajes: Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Seth, Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Ben o al q deseen..._


	2. Vision

_Ultimamente no tengo mucho que hacer... _

_Nada me pertenece... ni siquiera Edward :'(_

_I don't own Twilight but Edward owns me competely_

**Visión.**

Ella siempre se preocupa por su familia, siempre esta al acecho de algún peligro, de que alguien descubra su secreto.

Se preocupa por Esme, y sus ansias de ser madre, una verdadera madre; que sus recuerdos no la atormenten.

Se preocupa por Carlisle, talvez no tanto como los demás, él es fuerte.

Siempre esta vigilante sobre Rosalie y Emmett, a la primera porque el pasado no dañe su futuro y al segundo para que no cometa una estupidez.

Todo el tiempo observa el futuro de Jasper para que nunca vuelva a caer y haga algo de lo que se puede arrepentir.

Pero algo que nunca admitiría, y mucho menos frente a él, es que el futuro que más cuida es el de Edward. A él, que siempre se muestra tan fuerte, maduro, decido y tiene el mejor autocontrol después de Carlisle.

A él, a su hermano favorito, el único sin pareja de la familia. El único desdichado, masoquista e incluso podía creer que algún día podría llegar a ser suicida.

Se sienta en su cama, y agradece que Edward no estuviera en casa y no escuchara sus pensamientos, sino estaría en problemas.

Una visión esta llegando a ella, no le preocupa ya esta acostumbrada pero algo dentro de ella le dice que esta es especial.

_Puede verse con un lindo vestido dorado y a Jasper con un esmoquin, nada le preocupa de seguro otra boda de Rosalie._

_Pero algo es distinto, en la invitación que lleva en la mano; color champagne, sobre rojo y letras doradas; distingue a ver un nombre que la deja anonadada:_

_Edward Cullen_

Y justo cuando iba enfocar la vista en el otro nombre.

La visión llega a su fin, Jasper se encuentra en la habitación y le pregunta si acaba de tener una visión, y de que se trataba, ella titubea, talvez no sería lo mejor divulgarlo. Pero es Jasper y sabe que puede confiar en él. Así que con una simple oración responde:

_-Edward se va a casar­-_

_

* * *

Cualquier comentario, tomatazos, sexy-Edward, criticas o recomendaciones lo pueden enviar con el botoncito de **GO. **Cualquier comentario será respondido por Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Nahuel, Seth, Jacob, Sam, Quil, Paul, Embry o al q deseen xD  
_


End file.
